The present invention relates to reinforcing concrete products, particularly box culverts or similar objects of a generally rectangular cross section. Typically, such objects are reinforced with some sort of welded wire assembly wherein different lengths of wire rod are welded to other lengths of wire rod in a criss cross pattern and wherein the entire assembly is shaped to a generally rectangular configuration. Examples of such rectangular reinforcements are disclosed in the United States patent to Congy U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,632, issued Apr. 2, 1968 and entitled REINFORCEMENT ELEMENT FOR BEAMS AND POLES MADE FROM REINFORCED CONCRETE, and to McFarland U.S. Pat. No. 2,225,226 which issued Dec. 17, 1940 and is entitled REINFORCEMENT STIRRUP ASSEMBLY.
Such rectangular shaped reinforcements are cumbersome to ship, store and handle. Some prior artisans reinforced box culverts with four flat sheets of welded wire fabric of proper dimensions. The culvert producer wires or welds the four separate sheets together in a rectangular configuration on the job. Unfortunately, the manual labor involved in this process is costly.